Of Angels and Humans
by wing ZER0 angel
Summary: A fusion with Sharon Shinn's 'Novels of Samaria'...I can't do a better summary than that...if you've never read those, give this a try anyways...please? It'll be good. Many, many couples.


**I do not own _Samaria_ or the Angels. They are property of Sharon Shinn. Nor do I own the _Gundam Boys_, though I like to use them for my own twisted purposes. I do, however, own Aiya. She is mine.**  
  
***Alrighty-oh…this here, is a fusion between Gundam Wing and Sharon Shinn's Novels of Samaria…kinda like my fusion with Valdemar. If you've never read any of Shinn's novels I'll go slow and I'll explain things. So…there's lots of couples in here, all but one are **Het**…there will be one **Yaoi** couple. Deal with it. I'm not listing them out unless anyone asks me to, because I like it when it's a surprise. Anyway…enjoy, and REVIEW!***  
  
  
**_Of Angels and Humans_  
  
Chapter 1:**  
  
"Quatre!" she called as she headed for the door. "I'm leaving, with or without you!"  
Quick footsteps made their way down the stairs. "I'm coming!" The blond made his appearance carrying two wooden cases and came to stand next to his sister. "Honestly Aiya…we are not going to be late and if we were it would hardly matter."  
Turning, Aiya tossed her long, light brown over her shoulder and headed out the door with a swish of her skirt. "I'm hardly worried about being late. I'm supposed to meet Alex before work."  
Quatre came to walk beside her. "What?" he said. "Then why do you need me to come with you? I hardly want to intrude on your little love tryst."  
"It is not a love tryst and because I don't trust him." She sped up slightly and made her way down the dirt street. At the end of street stood the lavish estate of Ezekiel Lesh, own of the wealthiest Mandavvi Landholders in all of Gaza, and also the greediest. While most of those that lived on or around the estate, or even in the nearby town, worked on the farms and in the household, Quatre and Aiya were employed to provide entertainment at the numerous dinners, banquets, and parties that Lesh tended to have. They played their instruments during dinner to provide some pleasant background music, and sometimes were even asked to sing. As long as there were no angels present anyway.  
"Why are you meeting him if you don't trust him?" Quatre asked.  
Aiya shrugged. "Well…there's a chance he is being sincere. Besides, he's absolutely gorgeous." She winked at her brother.  
He simply smiled and shook his head. "Alright, I'll give you that one."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The great hall of the Lesh estate wasn't as crowded as it sometimes was, but there was a fair number of people there this evening. Quatre and Aiya were seated on a dais of to one side, hidden by a sheer curtain. They were never seen, and they never had a chance to see the dinner, but they had been told before that the soothing sounds of their music added greatly to the atmosphere of the meal. They whispered quietly while they waited for the signal to begin.   
The meeting had turned out just as Aiya had expected. Despite the fact the Alex was the dream of all the girls in the household, he wasn't interested in anything Aiya was prepared to give. She turned him down without a second thought and was busy venting her frustrations to Quatre. Sometimes, though, she felt like she had no right to complain; he had problems of his own.  
The signal came in the form a maid poking her head in the curtain. Quatre sat and placed his violin to his chin, while Aiya stood and brought her flute to her lips. And they began. Soothing music floated out through the curtain and mingled with the incessant chatter. Both the siblings slipped into their own sort of trance becoming one with the music and with each other. They didn't need to speak or even open their eyes to signal the change in music or tempo, it just happened, and it always sounded beautiful. Aiya could remember back when it was the six of them…and it was exactly the same.   
Years ago, there were six of them on that very dais; mother, father, and the four children. But those times were gone, long gone. One day her parents had left to visit relatives in Bethel and they just vanished. They never made to Bethel and they never returned. After that, Aiya and Quatre's older siblings just didn't have the heart to stay. Milliardo left. He wanted to travel all Samaria, visit Jordana and Bethel, see the Eyrie and Cedar Hills. They hadn't heard from him in four years. Relena left as well. She thought she'd try her luck…as an angel-seeker. Not the most respected position in Samaria, but she wanted to give it a try. They heard from her often where she lived, in Velora, or at the Eyrie.  
Before to long, dinner was over and Aiya and Quatre were no longer needed. There was no further entertainment needed and the pair was free to leave, stopping first in the kitchen for a treat of leftover food. When they left the building, the god had sprinkled the warm early summer evening with a light rain, but during there walk home, it somehow turned into a thunderstorm.  
Grabbing Aiya's hand, Quatre lead the two toward their home. Thunder rolled across the sky and lightening flashed illuminating the sky and casting shadows along their path. They finally reached their door and Quatre reached to open it, but Aiya held back, clutching anxiously at his arm.  
"Aiya?" Quatre called over the pouring rain. "Aiya, what is it? We need to get inside!"  
"Quatre…" she yelled, fear in her voice. "Look…" She extended her arm, poiting further down the road.  
Quatre turned to look where she pointed and saw a hooded and cloaked figure, stumbling along the path in the rain. The two stood frozen for a moment watching the figure, but finally their stupor was broken as they watched the figure stumble again and this time fall forward onto the muddied path.  
They both ran forward anxiously and knelt beside the figure. Quatre turned the body and half lifted it into his arms, when he heard a gasp break from Aiya's throat. He turned to look at her, an expression of horror on her face. He followed her gaze to find it resting upon the now revealed face of the cloaked figure. He could only stare in surprise and anxiety. But Aiya was able to whisper what on the tip of his tongue.  
"Relena…"  
  
***Alright, that's chapter one. I already have big plans for later chapters, so if you read this and you like it, please, oh please, oh PLEASE review and tell me how great it was...or how bad it was and then tell me how to make it better. Ja ne!***  
  



End file.
